Someday I Will Understand
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: High School is hard for everyone,imagine being a senior and being a single mother to a three month old. That is Alice's life when Jasper leaves for college and she's left alone with a baby. Will he ever know of his child? All Human ED/B,Em/R,C/ES,A/J
1. Someday I Will Understand

Just a new story that i started while i was bored! i hope everyone likes it! Remember, this story is all human. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. and Please Review!

* * *

Alice POV  
I heard the crying baby's cry in the middle of the night and I rolled over. I was eighteen years old and my life was completely ruined. I had my baby boy three months ago and my life had become completely hectic.  
"Mommy's here baby boy" I said as I picked up the crying baby and held him tightly in my arms.  
"Alice is everything ok" My mother Esme asked me sleepily as I patted the baby lightly as he kept screaming.  
"Yes mom, I need to get him a bottle" I said as I walked down the stairs and into the massive kitchen and made a bottle for the baby. I sat in the recliner in the living room and rocked the baby lightly in my arms as he drank the bottle quickly.  
"Kaden baby you were very hungry" I said to my very cute son. His blue eyes looking up at me, they were definitely Jasper's eyes. I kept looking in his eyes and I almost cried. He looked just like his daddy and it killed me inside.  
"Kaden Jasper Cullen-Whitlock you are so wonderful" I whispered as he finished his bottle and I set it down on the coffee table. Our once immaculate house now looked like baby central. Bottles, diapers, toys, and other baby stuff all over the house and it was hard to avoid.  
"Alice" I heard a voice all behind me as I saw my best friend and my brother's girlfriend Rosalie looking at me.  
"Hey Rose, what are you doing up at 2:30" I asked sleepily as she smiled.  
"Here I'll rock him back to sleep, you go to bed we have school tomorrow" She said as I handed Kaden over to her and kissing his head.  
"Night Alice" Rose said to me as I dragged myself up the stairs and crashed in my comfortable bed.

*Flash Back*  
I walked up to Jasper who was sitting in his truck waiting for me to come outside. We had been dating for three years now and things were going great. He was the love of my life and in his words I was the same to him. He was graduating in a two weeks and had planned on going to Peninsula College here in Forks to get his degree in business. He was eighteen and I was seventeen and things were going our way. I got into the truck and Jasper was smiling at me.  
"Baby I have wonderful news" Jasper said to me as I smiled and nodded.  
"What baby" I said to him as he smiled at me.  
"I got accepted into Texas a&M" He said as my smile faded.  
"Texas…I wow" I said as Jasper looked at me excited.  
"Aren't you excited for me" He asked as I looked at him seriously.  
"Of course I am, this is a huge opportunity for you but what about me" I said to him as he shook his head.  
"Ali, I promise I'll wait for you, and then you can get into Texas too" He said as I shook my head.  
"Jazz you know my grades aren't good enough" I said as he smiled at me.  
"Well then I'm your inspiration now" he said as I shook my head.  
"Jazz you know this isn't going to work out" I said as he nodded to me depressed. I knew this was killing both of us.  
"I know Ali, it's just I want it to work out so bad, I love you more than life its self" He said as I nodded now in tears.  
"I love you too Jazz" I said in tears as I kissed his lips one last time and got out of his truck, not looking back.  
Three Weeks Later, Jasper was gone and I had a positive pregnancy test in my hands. It was the day my life changed forever.  
*End*

I woke up to Kaden crying in the crib and I looked at the clock 6 am. I now needed to get up and go to school. I got up out of bed and picked Kaden up. The poor little guy was screaming his little head off. I laid him on the changing table and changed his wet diaper, then got him dressed for the day. I smiled at the outfit I put him in, a polo shirt with a long sleeve shirt under it and a pair of jeans.  
"Alice, sweetie you need to take Kaden to school with you" my dad, Carlisle told me as I turned around annoyed.  
"Why, why can't mom watch him like usual" I said as Carlisle shook his head.  
"Mom is sick" he said as I shook my head handing Kaden to him and walking into my closet and getting ready for school. I walked down stairs half an hour later ready to go to school. My black pixie cut perfectly spiked and looking very stylish for a mom.  
"Alice come on let's go" Edward yelled as I came down the stairs with my purse and diaper bag on one arm and Kaden in my other arm.  
"Get the car seat please" I asked Edward as Bella came over with the car seat. I had met Bella in seventh grade and we had been best friends since then, a year ago she became my twin brother, Edward's girlfriend. I thought it was funny that my best friends were dating my brothers. I had lost everyone except Bella, Rosalie, and my family when I became pregnant. The one thing that was best about my pregnancy other than Kaden was the fact that I learned who my true friends were. I put Kaden gently into the car seat and Edward loaded the stroller in the trunk of his Volvo. I double checked the diaper bag and made sure I had enough of everything. My teacher's really didn't like me bringing Kaden to class but when I had no choice it had to happen. Lucky I had Edward or Bella in all of my classes so I was never alone. When we pulled up to the school, we got the stares like usual. We were one of the richest families in Forks, next to The Hale's which is Rosalie's family and the Whitlock's which was Jasper's family. Everyone was jealous of us, when we drove to school everyone stared at our brand new cars. Edward drives a sliver Volvo S60R, Emmett drives a red Jeep Wrangler Sahara I drove a yellow Porsche 911 turbo until I got pregnant then I had to trade it in for a black Porsche Cayenne turbo. Rosalie drove a BMW M3 convertible. I felt bad for Bella; she drove a 1953 Chevy truck. She lived with her father, Charlie, who was the chief of police and they didn't make much money. Bella didn't mind it though she was a very simple girl. When we pulled up, Edward pulled the stroller out of the trunk and I went to the other side to get Kaden's car seat out of the car. I placed the car seat in the stroller like it was supposed to go and got everything situated. I looked around once I got everything situated and saw the whole parking lot staring at me pushing the stroller.  
"Can't people get lives" Edward said as she looked down at Kaden and smiled at him. My brothers were very pissed off when I told my family that I was pregnant. Edward suggested I get an abortion, siding with my father. My mother, Esme, suggested adoption. Emmett was the only one who agreed with my decision to keep my baby. He was upset but he knew that I loved my baby already. Once I had Kaden, everybody came around and my whole family loved Kaden.  
"I know right Edward, I swear people need to mind their own business" Bella said as we walked by Jessica and Lauren, the two biggest gossip queens in the school. Everyone gossiped about who Kaden's father was, I never confirmed or denied Jasper being Kaden's father. Jasper was a legend around our school. He and my brother, Emmett were captions of the football team. Jasper was the quarterback and Emmett was the running back, Rosalie and I were cheerleaders, I would've been head cheerleader this year if I didn't have Kaden. I was kicked off the squad when I returned to school almost four months pregnant. I missed being a cheerleader and being on the dance team but I have the greatest gift in life, my baby Kaden.  
I hated the stares and the comments, people think I can't hear them call me a slut and a whore but I hear it all too well.  
"Wow look who brought her bastard to school with her" Jessica yelled as I shut my eyes and kept walking. I usually would've fought her for saying this but I had my son with me and I want to teach him to do the right things in life.  
"What a slut" Lauren yelled as Edward and Bella turned around and gave them the most evil look I've ever seen them give anyone.  
"I swear to god one of these days, I'm going to kill them" Edward whispered as I nodded.  
"I know Edward; I just tune it out and look at my son. Whenever I look at him I don't hear what all of these bitches say. I see my life in front of me" I said as Bella smiled at me and hugged me as Edward held the door open for me and I pushed the stroller into the school.


	2. My Baby

Thank You Thank You Thank You for all of the reviews and story alerts! Its very inspiring for me! I hope you guys love this fanfic because i like it alot! Please Member to keep reviewing!

* * *

Alice's POV  
I walked into my first class, French, and maneuvered the stroller through the tight row of desks until I reached mine in the middle and on the outside so I had no problem with the stroller. I was early so I didn't have to bother anyone with the process of moving my stroller in their aisles almost crushing their feet.

My teacher walked in and I smiled at her, she was a very nice younger woman, maybe 26 or 27 I guessed. She was one of the only supportive teachers I had at this school.

"Alice, you're early. Oh you brought him can I see him" She said excitedly as I nodded turning the stroller her way and she stared at my beautiful baby boy who was currently sleeping.

"How old is he now" She said as she smiled at me. I thought she was just a supportive teacher until I found out that she herself was a teen mother, having a daughter at the age of sixteen.

"Three months, he's growing way too fast" I said to her as she walked back up to her desk and the bell rang.

"Believe me Alice it gets worse" She said as students poured into the class and Bella sat next to me.

"How is little man" She asked as I turned the stroller back around to face me and Bella.

"Sleeping peacefully" I said as I looked out the window of the classroom, ignoring the stares my classmates shot towards me. I couldn't wait until I got out of school, today was a sunny day and on sunny days I always took walks with Kaden. He was mesmerized by the sounds and sights of the park and our neighborhood.

Kaden slept through my French class waking up when I walked out into the crowded hallway. People ran into the stroller and didn't even look to see what they hit. I made me so mad when people did this but luckily Edward caught up to us and started pushing through the crowd leading my stroller through. We walked into our math class and sat down; this was one of my most unsupportive teachers, Mr. Smith.

I sat down in my seat I got out my bottle of warm water to put in bottle and the formula to put in as well. I made Kaden's bottle, took him in my arms and I started to feed him.

"Ms. Cullen, can you please take that elsewhere please" Mr. Smith said walking over to me and staring down at Kaden like he was something digesting that he didn't want to touch.

"But I need to be in class" I said back to him as he pointed to the door. I hated when he did this. I have only brought Kaden to school with me two times since he was born and he did this both times. It upset me because it was like I had to wait until our lunchtime to feed my child and with a three month old you can not wait until noon to feed him.

I got up out of my seat and Edward followed me, Edward pushed the stroller as I still held Kaden in my arms feeding him still.

"Mr. Cullen, I did not say you could go with her" Mr. Smith said as we walked by him.

"Well I really don't care, she is my sister and he is my nephew. I think you are treating her badly and I'm going to take it up with the principle" Edward said as he held the door open for me and I walked out into the empty hallway.

"I swear Alice, I can't believe he acted that way" Edward said to me as I looked down lovingly at Kaden just looking around in my arms.

"Edward its fine, I should've stayed home today anyway. I just wish I didn't have to make a choice between school and taking care of my child" I said as we walked down the hallway towards the office.

The secretary's in the office loved me and I knew they would let me finish feeding Kaden there. We walked up to the office and I sat down in the seats in the front of the office as Edward walked in to talk to principle about this.

"Alice Cullen, well hello" The secretary, Mrs. Jones said to me as I lifted Kaden up to burp him.

"Hi, sorry I'm in here. Mr. Smith kicked me out of class because I was feeding my son" I said to her very sweetly as she looked at me shocked.

"Oh my goodness, well you should talk to Mr. Barnes about this" She said as I nodded.

"My brother is doing it right now, I thought it would be best to feed my son out here" I said as she held her arms out and I handed Kaden over to her.

"Oh my goodness you are so cute little guy, oh I think he wants his mommy back" She said to him as he looked at me sadly.

"Here baby boy" I said holding him again and he became content again. I heard the door push open and I saw Emmett and Rose walk in angrily.

"Where is Mr. Smith, he can't kick you out of class" Emmett said his booming voice scaring Kaden a little bit.

"Emmett you scared him" I said as Emmett's face softened towards Kaden and he held the little baby in his arms.

"I'm sorry little guy, Uncle Emmett is just very angry" He said as I watched Rose smiling at him. He and Rose were in college and were talking about marriage. I hoped he married Rose, I love her like a sister and she was already known as Auntie Rose to Kaden.

"So what happened" Rose asked me as I saw Emmett go into the principal's office with Emmett.

"Well Mr. Smith told me I had to leave the room to feed Kaden" I said as Rose looked shocked.

"Are you serious, I swear your mom and dad aren't going to like this one bit" Rose said as I nodded. My parents were all for me being treated like any other student at this school even though I was the only student who was a mother.

"Well you know Mr. Whitlock is an attorney maybe you can sue him and the school" Rose said as I paused at the name Whitlock.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned that" Rose said as I nodded. My family, Rose and Bella were the only ones who knew Jasper was Kaden's father.

"No Rose it's fine, I was thinking about maybe just getting my GED anyway, I can't handle this anymore" I said as she looked at me shocked.

"You really think your parents will let you get your GED" Rose said as I shook my head. I knew my parents would freak out if I dropped out and got my GED. I had decent grades and I could've graduated early, I had enough credits to but I just wanted to get some extra classes in. I thought it would be for the best.

"Ms. Cullen, can you come in here" Mr. Barnes said as handed Kaden to Rose and I walked into the office.

"Yes Mr. Barnes" I said as he sat down and I followed suit.

"Ms. Cullen, I will have to talk to Mr. Smith about what happened but you realize that this is the reason I thought you should finish your semester at the alternative school" Mr. Barnes said to me as I looked at him shaking my head.

"With all due respect Mr. Barnes I thought that I was to be treated as any normal student, I'm nowhere close to be treated normal" I said as he nodded.

"Well Ms. Cullen, the one option that I think would be best seeing the most current situation would be for you to drop all of your classes and take this one offer to graduate right now" He said as I nodded. I had to take this; I couldn't come back to this hell hole any longer. The stares I got, the whispers, everything. It hurt me more than I showed.

"I will graduate now, it is best for me and my son" I said as he nodded smiling.

"I will let your teachers know and your diploma will be sent in the mail. Goodbye Ms. Cullen" He said as I nodded walking out of the office smiling, this hell was finally over.


	3. With Arms Wide Open

Well i love writing this story! Thank You for reviews everyone! SO please please please review this chapter! Jasper will be in this chapter and believe me things will look up for the couple soon!

* * *

Alice's POV

I got home from school to see my mother coming home for her doctor's appointment.

"Hey Mom, are you ok" I asked as I sat Kaden in his swing and turned it on.

"Yeah he said I just have a bad cold" My mom said congested as she walked up the stairs to her and my dad's room.

"Kaden baby, are you having fun" I said as I heard the garage door open and I saw Emmett and Rose walk in.

"I can't believe you took the graduating early option, I swear Alice you can't just be normal can you" Emmett said as I rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes it seemed my pregnancy ruined our families' reputation. I knew it did, everyone in town looked at me like I was a whore. Rose's and Bella's families were supportive which made me happy. From what I heard, the Whitlock's thought I was a whore, they thought I cheated on their son. Too bad they didn't know the truth. I wanted to tell them so bad about Kaden being their grandchild but I knew they would tell Jasper and I didn't want to ruin his future. He had a full ride football scholarship to Texas A&M and I knew if I told him about Kaden then he would give it all up. I couldn't let him come home to a minimum wage job just for me and Kaden.

"Emmett its better for me and for Kaden, this way I can take care of Kaden all day and mom can have a life" I said to Emmett as Rose nodded.

"Em, it's better for her" Rose said as she put her hand on his massive shoulder.

"Yeah sure, I guess" Emmett said as he and Rose went into his room and left me and Kaden alone again in the living room.

I looked over at Kaden and saw him smiling at me. His smile got me through the day, I missed Jasper so much and I always thought about what life would be like if Jasper was in me and Kaden's lives. We would probably be married by now, that's how his family was. They were from Texas and that is why he was thrilled to move back to Texas. Jasper was always a southern gentleman to me and I would teach my son the same manners that Jasper had.

"Kaden I think you are the only man I'll ever love unconditionally ever again" I said as Kaden let out a loud coo and he continued to play with the toys on the swing. I heard the garage door open and my dad walked in the door.

"Hey daddy" I said as my dad came over and kissed both me and Kaden on the head.

"The Whitlock's are coming to dinner tonight, Jasper is back in town" My dad said to me as I looked shocked.

"Dad, why did you agree to this" I said as my dad shrugged.

"Your mom invited them, she is sick but not sick enough to have a dinner party" My dad said as I almost started hyperventilating.

"Alice you need to let them know about Kaden, especially Jasper" My dad said as I nodded I knew he was right. Kaden needed to know his father and his other family.

Six o'clock rolled around fast and we were all dressed for the dinner party. I had Kaden in the swing as I walked out of my closet in a knee length gray cotton dress with leggings. Everything looked great and if you didn't see Kaden you wouldn't notice that I was ever pregnant other than the fact my boobs were bigger.

I looked outside and saw the Whitlock's car pull into our driveway. I looked down at Kaden who was dressed in a white onesie with a black and gray plaid button down shirt over it and dark jeans.

"Well Kaden, it's now or never" I said as I walked down the stairs with Kaden resting in my arms just as the front door opened.

They looked exactly the same as before His mom, Emma had curly blonde hair; I knew that was where Jasper got his from. She was always very nice to me and had even resorted to calling me her daughter in law at one point in time. His dad, George has gray hair; he was older than his mom. I always thought his dad hated me. He never thought I was good enough for Jasper. He was a high powered attorney and his mom was a doctor. Behind them he came into the room, he looked exactly the same as when he left me.

"Ali" Jasper said to me as I smiled at him with Kaden in my arms. Jasper looked down at Kaden and then back up at me shocked.

"Jazz, this is Kaden" I said to him as he smiled down at the baby in my  
arms.

"So whose baby is he" Jasper asked me as we walked into the family dining room and sat down.

"He's mine Jasper, he's three months old" I said as I saw Jasper doing the math in his head.

"Ali is he mine…" He asked breathlessly as I looked at him nervously.

"Let's talk about this later" I whispered to him as the chef brought the food out to the table.

"Jasper what are you doing here" Rose said as Emmett walked in with an angry look on his face.

"Yeah Jasper what are you doing here" Emmett said meanly as Jasper got up to shake his hand and Emmett ignored him.

"Dude we were best friends why are you acting like this" Jasper said to him as Rose shook her head.

"So Carlisle, Esme this is lovely" Emma, Jasper's mom said as I saw her look at Kaden then at Jasper then at me.

"Yes it is Emma, we were such great friends and now I hardly ever see you" My mom, Esme said to her as George scoffed.

"Well it isn't certainly our fault, you've had your daughter's child to take care of" He said as Jasper looked at him shocked.

"Dad" Jasper said as he looked at me. When he looked at me, I was about to cry this is the common reaction I got.

"Well I'm actually not hungry I'm going to go take Kaden for a walk" I said as Jasper got up with me.

"Alice sweetie please come back" Esme called out as I shook my head and Emmett glared at George Whitlock. I loved my brother for his; he always stood up for me whenever anyone said anything about me or Kaden.

It was now or never, I thought to myself as I walked over to where I put Kaden's stroller and put him car seat that was still attached. I grabbed a couple blankets to wrap around him and I walked outside, I still saw Jasper walking behind me.

"Must you follow me" I asked as Jasper smiled and nodded.

"We need to talk Alice" Jasper said as I stopped and let him catch up.  
"So what did you want to talk about" I said as Jasper look seriously down at me.

"You know what we need to talk about" he said motioning to Kaden who was sucking on his binky.

"What is there to talk about" I asked as Jasper stopped me.

"Is he mine Alice" He said as I paused for a moment and looked down at Kaden who was looking up at us.

"What do you think Jasper, you know I never had sex with anyone else" I said as Jasper looked down at Kaden. If I could just read his mind right now, I mean you could tell by looking at Kaden that Jasper was probably his daddy. He had Jasper's curly hair, eyes, and smile; he had my dark hair color and facial structure.

"Can I hold my son" Jasper whispered as I had tears in my eyes.

"Yes, of course" I said as I lifted Kaden out of the seat and handed him to Jasper.

"Oh my god Alice" Jasper said breathlessly as Kaden looked up at Jasper and smirked, It was the same smirk Jasper has.

"Hey Kaden, I'm your daddy" Jasper said as he lifted Kaden up to his shoulder and Kaden laid his head right on his shoulder. I couldn't help but smile. Jasper looked so happy holding Kaden in his arms but I was interrupted by Jasper looking at me.

"Alice" he said as cried harder this was so hard because I wanted to just take him back and raise Kaden together.

"No Jasper, you don't understand it do you. I needed you and you were  
gone. You won't guess the stares and the whispers I get for Kaden. My dad and Edward wanted me to get an abortion; my mom wanted me to put it up for adoption. Emmett, Rose, and Bella were the only ones who agreed with my decision. It hurts so bad to look at him because I see you. I wonder what it would've been like if you hadn't gone and you stayed" I said as Jasper cut me off.

"Why didn't you call me or e-mail me or write me or anything, why didn't you tell me" Jasper said as I looked at him amazed.

"I couldn't do that to you Jasper, I wanted you to get out of here and have a good live. It was no fair to you for me to hold you back" I said as Jasper looked at me shocked.

"No Alice, you never held me back. If anything you helped me, you are what's best to me. I failed. I flunked all of my classes and got kicked out and that's why I am back. I missed you too much and you were the only one who encouraged me in high school that's why I got good grades and played sports. It was all for you Alice, I thought life would be great with the two of us in Texas." Jasper said as he I turned around and began to walk away.

"I never stopped loving you Alice" Jasper said as I shook my head.

"Don't you say that, you're just going to leave me and Kaden" I said as Jasper shook his head as I took Kaden in my arms and walked away from him.


	4. I Love You

Finally we hear what Jasper has to say! haha Jasper is very sweet in this chapter and i loved making him that way. i know my friend wanted me to make him a jerk to alice and kaden but i could never see that happining if the situation presented its self to Alice and Jasper. please remember to review!

* * *

Jasper's POV

I walked home from Alice's house in tears. Alice didn't understand that I loved her more than my own life, she was my everything and now I didn't know what to do. Now knowing that Kaden was in the picture, I loved him too. It was weird to love somebody that I had just found out existed. My son looked just like the perfect mix of me and Alice.

I walked into the house and went up to my bedroom I looked around at the many pictures I had frames around the room. Most of them were of me and Alice; I had one of me, Alice, and Emmett. I was best friends with Emmett at the time and Alice was my beautiful cheerleading girlfriend, boy did that change.

The Cullen's had been like another family to me, Emmett was like my brother, His girlfriend Rosalie was like my sister, Alice the love of my life, Carlisle was more like a father to me than my own father, Esme and my mother were a lot alike, both very caring and to them it was all about the family. The only one I felt distant with was Edward. He was different than Alice and Emmett, he was more artsy and musical, he liked to be alone or only with Bella. He didn't have as many friends as Emmett and I and we did always try to include Edward in some way but he kept to himself. His girlfriend Bella was much the same way, she and Alice were good friends but they were complete opposites, Alice was very hyper and in my words "always bouncing off the walls", Bella was calm and collected, she didn't like to be the center of attention like Alice. I think that is why she and Edward get along so well they are both very reserved. I wondered to myself what Kaden would be like. Would he be like Alice and be hyper and the center of attention or would he be more like me and be more of the quiet type or would he just be the perfect mix that he was in every other way.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open and my parents come into the house. I had to tell them about Alice and Kaden, I couldn't keep this from them.

"Jasper honey" I heard my mom call up the stairs as she knocked on my door and I opened it.

"Jasper what's wrong" My mom asked as I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands.

"He's mine mom, Kaden is mine" I said as my mom looked at me shocked.

"Jasper you don't know that" My mom said as I shook my head.

"Mom, I know for sure. If you look at him he is the perfect mix of me and Alice" I said as my mom nodded, I knew she saw it.

"Jasper, I think you need two need to figure out what your going to do about this. My personal opinion is that you should try to get full custody of him. Alice isn't a fit mother, she's too young and she's too irresponsible" My mom said as I looked at her shocked. I loved Alice and we would raise Kaden together.

Even if it didn't happen that way, I would never try to take Kaden away from Alice. It would kill her if I did that and I knew it.

"No mom, I'm not going to do that. I'm going to talk to Alice about sharing custody. I'll pay child support and she can have whatever she wants I just  
want to see my son" I said as my mom nodded. She could tell I just wanted some time with Kaden.

"You know she isn't going to take you back right" My mom said as I shook my head.

"Mom, I would love it if Alice got back with me but I'm not getting my hopes up. Kaden is what I'm doing it for" I said as my mom smiled at me and got up.

"Well call Alice and tell her I want to meet my grandson, I gotta spoil him ya know" My mom said hugging me and smiling. I knew it would be easier for my mom to accept this than my dad. My dad was probably going to ask me to leave. I kind of wanted to move out anyway, I had a trust fund that I hadn't spent a penny of. It had more than enough money to move out and get a nice place for me and Kaden and hopefully Alice.

"Listen I have a better option for you, I'll go tell your dad about this and you go talk to Alice, be sure to tell her I still love her like my daughter and that I never stopped loving her like my daughter" My mom said as I smiled and nodded hugging my mom.

I took my truck up to Alice's house and I knocked on the door. I hoped that Alice would answer the door because I needed to talk to just her, I saw her small frame come up to the door and answer it.

"Jasper what are you doing here" Alice asked me shocked; I hope she had cooled down since I had left.

"Ali I really wanted to talk about this" I said as Alice nodded, I'm glad she knew this had to happen.

We walked into her house and I noticed that everyone was in their rooms asleep already. Alice lead me up to her room and put her small finger to her lips to signal that I needed to be quit because Kaden was sleeping. This worked out in my advantage because she wouldn't yell at me if Kaden was asleep in the same room…I hoped.

"So Jasper, what did you want to talk about" She said to me nervously as I nodded smiling at her.

"We need to talk about Kaden. I've been thinking about what would be in the best interest of both of us and Kaden. I will pay child support for the months I missed but I want a couple days a week to have time with him Alice, I'm leaving what you exactly want to do up to you" I said as she nodded.

"Thank you for making this up to me Jasper, I thought you would want to take Kaden away from me for not telling you" Alice said as I shook my head.

"Alice I would never do that to you. I would never take Kaden away from you. I just want you to understand that I want to see my son too" I said as Alice smiled at hugged me. Feeling her arms around me made me feel amazing. Alice looked up at me with a smiled on her face and I smiled back down at her.

"Jazz I want to show you something" She said to me as she walked over to her desk and picked up two blue books. She sat down close next to me and opened the top book.

"This is the album from my pregnancy" Alice said to me as she opened the cover to show an ultrasound picture.

"This is from my first ultrasound, I was around nine weeks pregnant" She said as I put my hand over the picture of a little peanut. That peanut was my son.

"Alice, I can't believe that our son was that" I said as she giggled quietly.  
"I know, it was amazing for me to hear his heart beat, I cried so hard because I knew how much you would've loved to hear it Jazz" She said with a tear in her eye. I used my finger to wipe her tear away and got a smile from her. She turned the page and it showed Alice about six months pregnant, happily rubbing her belly.

"Well this was me six months pregnant and looking like a whale" Alice said to me as I shook my head.

"You did not look like a whale, you looked beautiful" I said as I heard Kaden stir around in his crib.

"Do you mind if I do it Ali" I asked and she smiled at me and shook her head.

"He's probably hungry Jazz" Alice said as I nodded. I walked up to the crib as Alice went to make his bottle.

"Hey little guy what is all the fuss about" I asked as Kaden looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, Daddy's here" I said as I smiled to myself I'm his dad and he's my son, it was the greatest feeling in the world. Kaden snuggled his head into my chest and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I couldn't believe how much I loved him after only knowing him for a few hours.

I looked back up and saw Alice standing in the doorway smiling at me and Kaden. I wish I had the guts to ask her to be with me again, every night could be like this. We could take care of Kaden together and spend our nights talking to each other like old times.

Alice handed the warm bottle to me after testing it on her wrist. She helped me lay Kaden the right way in my arms and I put the bottle in his mouth and he began eating quickly. I sat down next to Alice who yawned, she had to be tired.

"Alice are you tired" I asked as she nodded lying down on her bed and getting comfortable.

"Yes Jazz, I'm exhausted" She said as I nodded still feeding Kaden.

"Well after I feed Kaden I'll leave so you can get some sleep" I said as Alice shook her head and looked at me with a smile.

"Stay with me Jazz, please" She said to me as I nodded. Of course I would stay with her in bed.

"Ok Ali, I'll just text my mom and tell her I'm staying here" I said as I balanced Kaden with one arm and pulled my cell phone out. I text my mom and put the phone on Alice's nightstand.

Once Kaden was done eating, Alice showed me how to burp him and change his diaper. It was a very interesting experience; all I could keep thinking about was Kaden peeing on me when I took the diaper off. My mom said baby boys have a tendency to do that. Luckily for me it didn't happen. After I put him down in the crib to go back to sleep, I turned around to see Alice standing behind me holding a pair of basketball shorts that I knew I had left here when I left.

"I still had these, sorry if they are a bit stretched I wore them when I was pregnant" Alice said to me as I went into her bathroom and changed into the comfortable clothes. I'm glad Alice stretched them, I had gain some muscle from working out and they probably wouldn't have fit if she didn't stretch them. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice in her white tank top and black shorts already sitting in bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor Ali" I said as Alice shook her head and pulled my arm towards the bed.

"Jazz please I want you to lay with me" She begged as I nodded lying in bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her and once we got comfortable she looked up at me and smiled.

"I missed you Jazz" She said as she nuzzled her head into my chest and drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Alice" I whispered as I kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too Jazz" Alice mumbled as I looked at her in shock. Was she asleep or was she really awake?


	5. Happy Little Family

Ok well I'm glad people are liking this story and not to sound ungreatful but i want more! SO please please please review!!!

* * *

Alice's POV

I woke up the next morning in Jasper's arms very comfortable. I missed waking up next to him every day. I looked over to the crib and saw Kaden still fast asleep surprisingly.

"Hey sweetie" Jasper said groggily as I looked at him happily. Last night cleared up a lot of apprehension I had towards Jasper. I just didn't know what I was going to do about him and I.

I loved Jasper and I said it last night, he said it thinking I was asleep but I was half awake and I said it back. I do love Jasper but what if he decides to up and leave again. The next time he won't only be hurting Kaden but it will probably kill me to lose him again.

"So what are we going to do today" Jasper asked me as he held my hand tightly as I turned to him and smiled. I kept thinking that my life could be like this from now on if I trusted him.

"Well when little man wakes up we'll give him a bath and then I thought we could go get his three month pictures done and then maybe go shopping" I said as Jasper nodded.

"Do these pictures include Daddy/Son pictures" He asked as I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, along with mommy/son ones too" I said as he kissed me and got up.

Little did he know I had the perfect idea for pictures. Jasper was a huge Dallas Cowboys' fan so I had Rose pick up a jersey in Kaden's size. I already had one from before I got pregnant and I knew for sure Jasper had a few. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a whimper come from the crib, it only meant one thing, Kaden woke up.

"I'll get him" Jasper said to me as I smiled, he took to being a daddy faster than I thought he would and for Kaden it was a good thing. I think Kaden knew Jasper's voice somehow because he always smiles for Jasper .

"Its bath time little guy" I heard Jasper say as he held Kaden up and kissed his chubby cheeks.

"He loves his daddy" I said as Jasper turned and smiled at me, his smile could melt my heart.

"He loves mommy too, just like daddy does" Jasper said as he walked up to me, Kaden still in his arms and hugged me tightly.

"Jazz, let's go get him ready for his bath" I said as we walked into my massive bathroom and I laid the baby bath mat on the bottom of my Jacuzzi tub. Jasper turned on the warm water as I took off Kaden's football sleeper and diaper and laid him on the mat. I turned the water off and watched him kick the water.

"He loves bath time huh" Jasper asked as I nodded. From day one Kaden loved his bath more than anything.

"Yeah, except when I start wiping his face, he freaks out" I said as I wet the wash cloth and started gently wiping his face, I looked down and saw Kaden squirming and getting to whine with the wiping. Once I finished bathing him, Jasper handed me a hooded towel and I wrapped him tightly in the towel. I handed him to Jasper and smiled.

"Well Daddy it's time for you to watch him while I shower" I said as Jasper smiled at me excitedly.

"Piece of cake Ali, you go enjoy your shower" Jasper said to me as I smiled at him and walked back into the bath room. I turned the hot water on and I stepped into the shower. After washing my hair, my body and shaving my legs and underarms. I stood for a second and relaxed life was great, I was interrupted by Jasper talking loudly and Kaden giggling.

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom. I walked into the room to see Jasper looking disgusted and Kaden still smiling.

"What happened Jazz" I asked knowing already what happened.

"He peed on me" Jasper said still looking at Kaden with a look of horror.

"Well your next in the shower then, I gotta get his diaper on" I said as Jasper disappeared into the shower and I finished Kaden's diaper.

"Good job Kaden" I said as he kept smiling at me. Ten minutes later, I had Kaden and myself dressed when Jasper came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. I looked at him breathlessly, damn it Alice why does he have to be so hot.

"Ali, have you seen my shirt" Jasper asked as I looked around hoping it had disappeared.

"Oh here it is" I said handing it to Jasper pouting on the inside, damn shirt.

"So here is the game plan, we will go to our house and you change and I grab what your wearing in the pictures and then we'll go got it" I said as Jasper nodded putting Kaden into the car seat as I fixed my spiked out hair.

"You look beautiful Ali" Jasper said as I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Well thank you Jazz. Let's go now" I said as we walked out of the room Jasper following with Kaden's car seat in his hand.

Everyone was either at school or work today, so Jasper and I had time to do whatever we wanted all day. We put the stroller and car seat in my SUV and we left to go to Jasper's house.

When we got to Jasper' s house and we walked in with Kaden in my arms, nobody was there either.

"Ok Ali, you pick out what you want me to wear" Jasper said as I handed Kaden to him and I went into his closet grabbing a couple things for later and I pulled out a dark pair of jeans and white button up short sleeve shirt that almost exactly matched Kaden's.

I looked at myself in the mirror and admired my white baby doll dress and black leggings. I looked amazing for a mom, I said to myself as I walked out and handed the clothes to Jasper who quickly changed into them. Soon we were all back in the car and I was driving to the photography site.

"So who is taking the pictures" Jasper asked as I smiled, I loved being in charge.

"My dad's cousin, Tanya was a professional photographer and was more than happy to take the pictures." I said as Jasper smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Ok, I'm glad we're doing this" Jasper said as he gently kissed my hand. As I smiled at him and kissed his cheek and pulled up at Tanya's house.

"Ali Cullen" Tanya said walking out of her house and I hugged her tightly as Jasper got Kaden out of the backseat and stood next to me.

"This is my baby Kaden and his dad Jasper" I said as Tanya shook Jasper's hand and smiled down at Kaden.

We went into her backyard where they're was a shady tree with leaves all around it.

"Ok the first shot is going to be the three of you in the leaves, then you and Jasper, then we will take some of you and Kaden and then Jasper and Kaden" Tanya said to me as I smiled. The camera was already set up so all we had to do was posing and she took the pictures.  
The first picture we took was Jasper with his arms around me and Kaden between us sitting up smiling.

"Oh that was perfect" Tanya said as she looked at the four pictures she took of my little family.

"Ok one more pose with the three of you and then we'll do the daddy and mommy shots" Tanya said as I smiled. I'm surprised I didn't complain more about taking pictures with Jasper and I.

The last pose we did as a family was Kaden on my chest with my head in Jasper's lap. Once we took those, I laid Kaden down in his car seat and we walked over to take the pictures as a couple.

"Ok Jasper I want you to wrap your arms around Alice's waist" Tanya said as Jasper did as he was told and wrapped his strong arms around my tiny waist.

Tanya began to take pictures as I looked up at Jasper and I about melted when he smiled at me. I turned around, stood on my tip toes and I kissed him.


End file.
